Hollywood Forever
by whenangellsburn
Summary: Naomi Clark wasn't the only person Adrianna Duncan needed to be with that particular night *Takes place at the end and a few days after the episode 'Hollywood Forever'. now on indefinite hiatus.-
1. Gone

_**Author's Note: Okay so this is my first story in a while, and my first 90210 fic, and it came to me as i sat in my room. so please R&R **_

_**Disclaimer: I own two Jonas Brothers CDs, a Camp Rock alarm clock, a guitar, and zero rights to 90210 or any songs in this story unless noted.  
**_

* * *

Naomi Clark wasn't the only person Adrianna Duncan needed to be with the night she overdosed. In another part of West Beverly Hills, not too far from either Adrianna or Naomi, 13 year old Jessica 'Jess' Duncan was in a deal of trouble. She was currently backed up against a wall, trying to contact Adrianna. Again. " Come on Addy pick up, I'm begging." Jess whispered. " What's the hold up Duncan?" she heard someone ask, as she felt a swift kick in her side. She dropped her phone, as she saw a glimpse of silver shine in the dim lighting. " Oh no" she whispered, " What was that?" another voice asked, lifting her up onto her feet roughly. Jess knew this was the end. " Please, just let me try my sister one more time, " she begged. " Fine" her kidnapper muttered, throwing her to the ground. She tried Naomi instead. " Hello?" she heard her voice fill the line. Jessica sighed in relief. " Naomi, its Jessie" Jessica whispered quietly, her voice filled with fear. " Jessie? What's wrong? " Naomi asked, detecting the fear in her voice. "Listen, I 've been kidnapped, and I cant get a hold of Addy, I was hoping you heard fro-" Jess started, but stopped as she was roughly pulled off the ground.

Her phone dropped, but Naomi still stayed on the line. " Jessie? Jess? You still there? Jessie?" Naomi asked, as she heard someone other than Jess talking in the background. _So much for being there whenever I needed her. _Jess thought harshly, as her kidnapper/soon-to-be attacker lifted her off the ground and pinned her to the wall. She whimpered in fear. " Jessie?" Naomi tried again, even though Jess couldn't hear her. As she received a punch in her gut, Jess suddenly got a thought as to where Adrianna would be. _She's probably at that stupid movie thing, its taking all her time these days. Too much she cant even answer her freaking phone for a minute! Although mom is right: Hollywood is forever. _she thought. " Now, lets get this over with." the man holding Jess up barked at the other. He pulled something from his pocket and wiggled it in front of Jess's face. " Why are you doing this?" Jess asked, sounding more braver than she felt. ' Because, you're the sister of Adrianna Duncan, and because, we always get what we want, we want her, but she wont come to us. And we know she cherishes you. So if your gone, she'll need someone to cry to." he explained to her, waving his knife back, and forth in her face.

Jess watched in horror as he raised it, and plunged it into her stomach. She screamed as she was dropped to the ground. " Jessie!" Naomi was getting desperate now, she needed to hear the girls voice. Jess reached for the phone with all the energy she had left, as her attackers laughed evilly. " Naomi, tell Addy I love her." Jess whispered, dropping the phone, Naomi heard a thud as she dialed 911, " No, c'mon baby stay awake." Naomi pleaded. As Jess took her last breath, she looked to the sky and whispered. " I guess Hollywood is Forever, eh Addy?" before she closed her eyes one last time. Naomi got an idea, and switched her phone to her camera, as Jess's already was, and gasped as she saw the thirteen year old motionless on the ground.

That night, October 7, was the night Jessica Marie Duncan was dead.

* * *

Two days later, as Adrianna walked through Beverly Hills, just recovering from a drug overdose, she noticed Naomi, tear stained and crying into a latte, in the middle of Beverly Hills. " Hey, what's wrong?" Adrianna asked, as she sat next to Naomi. " Ad, um, I have no idea how to tell you this, but, um, Jessie, Jessie is dead.." Naomi had trouble getting the sentence out. " What?" Adrianna asked in disbelief. " She tried to call you before it happened, but called me instead, her phone was on video. Addy, she was kidnapped and murdered, I watched her fall to the ground. " No!" Adrianna screamed. " Addy, I'm so sorry." Naomi couldn't think of anything else to say. " Did she say anything, before, you know?" Adrianna asked, choking back her sobs, Naomi nodded. " Hollywood Forever" she whispered,

" Where is she?" Adrianna asked, as a heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips. " I found her and we had her buried in the park, where we went when she was little. Your parents paid for a casket and everything. " Naomi answered, as Adrianna stood up, and ran to her destination. She found Annie standing there. " No" Adrianna whispered, dropping to her knees, " Ad, im sorry," Annie started. But, seeing Adrianna's condition and the fact she was motioning her away, she left her alone. Adrianna crawled to her sister's grave, tracing her hand over the makeshift plaque there, until a real headstone was bought. " I 'm sorry Jessie" Adrianna whispered. She heard a whisper in the wind. " Hollywood forever Addy. Hollywood is forever" it sounded like Jess. It was something that they'd always say, but never knew why. " Yeah, Jess. Hollywood Forever." Adrianna whispered.

She glanced up at the sky, she didn't know much about her little sister's death, all she knew was that she was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay so the ending probably sucked majorly, but I've been up since like 5:30 this morning, then my cousins came to visit from Kansas and they practically wore me out, but as i sat in my room strumming my guitar, coming up with a song, this popped into my head and i had to write it. so please Read and Review, and thanks for reading**_

_**Kendra **_


	2. Everything'll Be Alright

Adrianna's life was a mess afterward. Even though she swore she'd get off the drugs, she went back on because of Jess's death. She tried to avoid her friends, as they tried to help her. She ended up back in rehab, after her mother was afraid she would hurt herself. Although, to Adrianna, it didn't matter. Nothing. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She had made a promise to herself, the night before her school held a vigil for Jessie, that she'd find the person or people that murdered her sister and show them how Jess felt. What Jess went through. What she went through. To have to find out from her best friend, after listening to countless voice mails, which she had been replaying over and over only to hear Jess's voice, to find out her sister was dead.

That's what she was thinking about, and how to kill them if she found them, as she sat underneath a tree at West Beverly Hills High, listening to the last voicemail she got from Jess on her cell phone, and watching the last video they had made with Adrianna's phone. The one that didn't originally have a camera, but was changed by Jess for Adrianna's 16th birthday. Adrianna let out a small sigh, resting her head against the trunk of the tree. Everyone told her it'd be okay. But it wouldn't, at least not to her. She heard footsteps coming closer and closer, and felt someone sit next to her. " Hey" she recognized that voice. It belonged to none other than Navid Shirazi, the boy she secretly had a crush on. " Hey" she replied, the word coming out as a shaky breath. " I uh, im sorry about your sister." Navid said softly. " Thank you." Adrianna answered. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper, slipping it into her hand. " Call me, anytime, " he whispered, she hugged him, as he gave a warm smile, before walking off to join Dixon and the others. Adrianna took a glance to the sky, going over what had just happened. She looked to the paper in her hands, reading the penmanship only a man would actually call writing.  
_  
555-2189, I mean it, call me anytime.  
Just ask for me if I don't answer.  
I 'll always be there for you Adrianna, just remember that  
Everything will be okay, just not right now, but it'll get better, I promise._

Navid  
  
She smiled, he was right ,everything would be okay, eventually.


	3. And It All Came Down With A Bang

_**Disclaimer: I Dont own 90210 or Gotta Be Somebody by rights go to their respective owners.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

But everything wasn't alright. Everything was totally wrong. Adrianna was a total mess. And no one could fix her, or fix it for her. In fact, no one knew where she was. For the past few weeks, she had camped out near Jessie's grave, talking to it, singing like they had done when they were younger.

She had scribbled the date in her notebook, and carried with her wherever she went. Around the 3rd week she'd been gone, her friends had started to look for her, and the one who had finally found her, was Silver. She found her crying. It was a battle inside Silver's body, as her heart screamed for her to hug Adrianna, and tell her it was gonna be okay, but her mind screamed for her to scream at Adrianna for leaving and 'disappearing' like she did.

But, like she always did, Silver decided to follow her heart, and talk to Adrianna." Ade, its gonna be okay, " she had whispered to her sobbing peer, wrapping her arms around her. " No, it wont, I promised her I would protect her, and now she's gone." Adrianna cried, as the others, namely being Naomi, Navid, Annie, and Dixon, came up behind the two, as Naomi took Adrianna from Silver, who went to Annie, as they all stood/sat there, silently, except Adrianna, grieving for the teenager buried underneath them.

* * *

A few days later, the gang had talked Adrianna to going home, telling her that their mom needed her, that she needed her mother, and that they'd help her through with it. Which, Adrianna believed was the reason she was standing outside the kitchen, listening to her mother cry. " Mom? C-c-can I talk to you for a second?" Adrianna asked, trying to find the right words. " Yeah, honey, I think we should. There's something I need to tell you." Constance Tate-Duncan answered, she didn't want to speak the words that needed to come out. How do you tell your only daughter that they're forced to move from the one place she knew as home?

" What is it, " Adrianna asked, her words a strangled whisper. Constance glanced down at the table, deciding it can wait. For now. " Nothing, nevermind, I 'm going to be heading out with Naomi's mom tonight, so maybe, you'd like to bring Naomi over." Constance answered. Adrianna nodded, as she went to call her best friend.

" Hey, Mom's going out tonight, you wanna come over?" Adrianna asked into her phone, chatting with Naomi. " Sure, why not, " Naomi answered, a smile toying with her face even though Adrianna couldn't see it. " I'll be there around 8, " Naomi went on. " Okay, " Adrianna answered. " Talk you to later, " Naomi said, hanging up, and rushing to get ready.

Adrianna looked down at the notebook she was writing in. She was never much of a song-writer, but she decided to give it a try. For Jessie. She let out a scream of rage and despair, as she threw the notebook against the wall, knocking a few items off her dresser. Her mother had left, and Naomi would be there in about twenty minutes.

She needed to do this fast. With a shaky hand, Adrianna reached underneath her bed, pulling out the handgun she had bought from someone at school. Life was getting too hard for her. She started to convince herself no one loved her, when she couldn't see all the people who were trying to help her. All she knew, was that Jess was the only one who truly loved her, and now she was dead. But her life couldn't all be a mess, there had to be somebody out there for her.

She let the tears roll down her face, as she ripped part of her song out of her notebook, and laid it next to her, picking up the gun, aiming it carefully, " I 'm gonna be there soon Jessie." she whispered, little did she know, Naomi was coming up the stairs, and stopped dead in her tracks as she watched her best friend, as Adrianna pulled the trigger. It was silent, for a split-second, until the sound of the gun-shot cracked the air.

Naomi moved forward, Adrianna slumped back, as Naomi Clark's world came crashing down.

" Adrianna!"

Naomi knew that voice. As she turned, she came face to face with the one other person Adrianna needed in the world.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me like that._

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

* * *

_**Oh, poor Adrianna and all the drama in her life. She's lucky to have friends who care about her, its just too bad she can't realize , and FYI, its not Naomi who screamed Adrianna's name. But to find out, you'll have to Review.  
**_

* * *


	4. I Miss You

_**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Now, to find out what happens to Adrianna.**_

_**Disclaimer: Do i look like the person who'd own 90210 or the songs in this story? No? Good, cause i don't.**_

_**My quote of the day: Maddie Fitzpatrick from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody: "I've met bread smarter than you"  
**_

_**I'm warning you now though, this chapter might be crappy. Only because i cant think straight today.  
**_

* * *

Naomi was dumbstruck as Navid appeared in front of her, dialing 911 furiously into his phone.

"Navid? What are you doing here?" Naomi had asked, " Ah, i see she forgot our plans tonight." Navid answered, mostly to himself, but he had made sure she heard him. The next, oh, hour or so seemed to fly past Naomi in a heartbeat.

She now found herself in the hospital, with Navid, Annie, Silver, Dixon, Ethan, and her mother and Adrianna's mother. " Adrianna Duncan?" someone asked. Both Naomi and Constance shot up, although neither stepped forward. " Is my daughter going to be alright?" Constance asked, the doctor looked to Constance, to Traci, then to every teenager in the room. " Well, Adrianna, she's currently in a coma, its really unknown if she'll wake up. I'm very sorry." he answered. Constance broke down in tears. " C-can we see her?" Naomi asked, he nodded, motioning for them to follow him. Once they got to that particular door, they all wavered on who should go in first, after Constance. Eventually, they all decided on Naomi and Navid, followed by Silver and Dixon, then Annie and Ethan.

It took all the strength Naomi had to walk into that room. She couldnt bare to see Adrianna like that, knowing she might never wake up again. The picture of Adrianna shooting herself was still vivid in her mind. The fierce, bloody picture. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Adrianna. She already went through the loss of one Duncan. She didnt need another. She happened to notice Navid was standing by the door. He made a motion, somehow saying to take your time, because that's what the others were doing. She motioned for them all to join her, as eventually they did, reluctantly. " Maybe, if she hears all of our voices, she'll wake up." Ethan offered suggestively. "No. Theres only one person that can wake her up, and thats Jessica. " Naomi answered, " Wait, I think I have a clip of Jess talking from one night I spent with them." Navid responded, pulling out his cell phone, and looking for that particular clip. " Do you have it?" Silver asked a while later. " I hope so." Navid answered, continuing his search. " If not, i have like a million." Naomi replied.

" Well, Naomi, you play yours first, try anything with just Jessie, and then wean on ones with the two of them, while Navid continues." Annie said, Naomi nodded, opening a clip from about 3 months ago."This is one they didn't even know i had. But it has her, but its the only one i can find where you can hear Jess clearly at the moment." Naomi answered. " Well, its better than nothin'" Dixon answered, they all nodded as Naomi started to press play, putting her phone close to Adrianna's ear.

_"What'cha up to Jessie?"_ Adrianna's voice filled the room for a split-second before the sound of Jess's voice took its place. _"Reading."_ came the then 12 year old's reply._ "Well, what are you reading?"_ came the sound of Naomi's voice. _"Twilight."_ Jessie had answered, they all kept their eyes locked on Adrianna, who's eyes gently fluttered open, as she let out a moan. Naomi snapped the phone shut. " Ade?" she asked softly. Adrianna groaned and turned her head. " Naomi? What happened?" Adrianna asked, " You-you tried to kill yourself Adrianna." Navid responded. " What?" Adrianna asked, she couldn't believe them. _'Why would I try to kill myself_.' she thought before remembering the reason in the first place.

" Ade, if there's anything. Anything, that any of us could do, tell us, we're willing to help you. " Annie said, Adrianna nodded, even though she barely heard a word Annie said. She took a glance next to her, finding her cell phone on the table next to her, she picked it up, before pressing a button as a soft voice filled the room, as everyone, except one, although he made himself hidden, left to find a doctor. That soft voice, happened to be the only person Adrianna ever wants anymore: Jessica Marie Duncan.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

* * *

**_Author's Note: Yay! Adrianna isn't dead! I love her character on the show, and not to fear my fellow reader/reviewer peoples, there will be some Sixon/Sannie, and some Navid/Adrianna/Naomi drama up ahead. But Adrianna isnt out of the woods yet, well medically speaking, she is, but not emotionally, nor physically, well, im gonna stop before i say too much . R&R ( FYI: the more you review, the faster the update!)oh and keep your eyes peeled for my new Privileged story coming soon, _**

**_ peace/love/jonas  
_**


	5. Learning to Dance in The Rain

_**Disclaimer: Do i look like the person who'd own 90210 or the songs in this story? No? Good, cause i don't.**_

_**Quote : '****If everything seems under control, you're just not going fast enough.**__**' - Mario Andretti  
**_

_**ok im so so so so so sorry for not updating, i've been buried in homework for school. I swear it gets too difficult sometimes. But, even though this is like my first time trying this, im gonna give you guys a little info on how Jess is doing up in heaven w/o Adrianna. i dont wanna give away too much, but i will say shes not as bad. and will visit Ade, but as a ghost.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Adrianna was then released from the hospital a few days later and needless to say, she wasn't getting any better. But her doctor had told her it would feel like its getting worse before it feels like its getting, her friends, and her mother told her the same thing, but she didnt know who to believe: them, or herself.  
Or, Jess. Now, I think I know where you're going with this: Jess is dead. Yes, she is, but not in Adrianna's mind she isn't. This is why Adrianna can't let go. See, Adrianna knows Jess is dead in reality, but when shes not conscious, or is high on coke, Jess is still here. Hence the reason Adrianna went back to drugs. Her mind wandered on various subjects. But one seemed to just jump at her. And that, was wondering how Jessie was doing. _**  


* * *

**_

"Dylan, where are you taking me now?" the now dead Jessica Duncan asked one of the first people she met when her life was over. "You always said you wished you could check up on Adrianna, and now you can." her friend answered, pulling her further along. He stopped her in one area. "Okay, now. Im sendin you down there, but only she can see you." Dylan stated. "Wait, can I only see her?" Jess asked, confused. "No, you can see everyone." Dylan answered, "Why am i being sent down there again?" Jess asked. "Because, He wants Adrianna to move on." Dylan replied before Jess found herself back in her living room. "Adrianna?" she asked, seeing her sister lying on the couch? Adrianna looked up. She knew that voice. She knew she knew that voice. "Jessie?" Adrianna asked hopefully. Jessie nodded, Adrianna stood up. "Wait, i don't get it, i thought you were, d-d-dead?" Adrianna asked. "I am. Only you can see me. "Jessie answered." First, I just wanna know, are you okay? "Adrianna asked." I am now. But im only here for one reason." Jessie answered. "And what would that be?" Adrianna asked, hoping she didn't get herself high accidentally, or was dreaming. "I need to help you move on." Jess replied. "What, what if I can't?" Adrianna asked in a small voice. "You know you can Ade." Jessie answered. " No. I , I don't think I can." Adrianna answered. " Yes, yes you can Adrianna, It's like what Gramps always said: It's not about waiting for the storm to pass; it's about learning to dance in the rain. "

* * *

**_Sorry its so short, its kinda like a filler chapter, the next one will be longer. Promise. _**


End file.
